I thought this was goodbye
by Rosy-Posy417
Summary: This is my second fanfic. THis is after Shadow Kiss but Dimitri was never turned. After the battle Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. I hope you guys like it! Story is way better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second fanfic. I started reading some fics and I realized people like the whole concept of Dimitri and Rose having a kid so I decided to try it. This takes place after Shadow Kiss and Dimitri was never changed. But he took Tasha's offer after the battle. Also I am horrible at tttles so excuse the title of this story. So here it goes:

RPOV

Dear Dimitri,

I am writing to you not to change your mind about Tasha but to inform you. A few weeks after you left the doctor informed me that I was carrying you child. I knew it was your child because I have never been with anyone else. Don't ask me how though, we have thought me being shadow kissed was part of it but I don't know. Well, I thought you should know because if our roles were reversed I would have liked to know. Now the choice is yours if you would like to be in our child's like or not but remember, no hard feelings.

Yours Forever,

Rose.

**9 months later**

Dear Dimitri,

I wanted you to know that you now have a beautiful daughter named Samantha. I would really like it if you came to meet her but the choice is yours. I have to go now Sammy is waiting Bye.

Love,

Rose.

**4 year later**

Dear Dimitri,

In 2 weeks is Sammy's 4th birthday and the only thing she wants more then the new Barbie playhouse is for dad to be there. So if you that would be great I also want you to come. Well, that's is I guess bye.

Yours Truly,

Rose.

**1 week later**

"Mom!" Sammy hurls herself at me as I sit at the dinning table looking over guardian reports.

"Whoa! Watch out there kiddo. What's up?" I was honestly curious. Usually Sam was like Dimitri, calm and clear minded. I wonder what had gotten into her.

"I was wondering if you called my daddy I want him to come to my birthday REALLY badly. It's not fair Alexis has both her mommy and daddy I want to too." She cries.

Alexis was Lissa and Christian's daughter. Sam and her were practically inseparable. Just like Lissa and me.

"I wrote to him and I'll ask Aunt Lissa to call his charge, K?" She is practically jumping with joy by now.

"YAY!" She shouts while giving me a big drolly kiss.

So hand in hand we head out of our small 3 bedroom apartment to Lissa's huge Queen mansion. That's right Lissa was now the Queen. Tatiana had decided to step down and let someone else have the throne. That left me as Lissa's head guardian a job I was more then willing to take. Sam and Alexis went to the school right there on court. Once we got to Lissa's house Sam was practically jumping out of her shoes.

"Hey guys, I thought I smelled trouble." Christian joked as he opened the door for us.

"Shut it Sparky. We need to see Liss." I was not in the mood for joke. What with my daughter trying to contact her dad, the guy who also broke my heart and never responded to any of my letters, how could I be happy.

"Hey Rose what happened?" Lissa asks me while pulling Sam into a hug.

"Nothing much. Sam needs you to contact someone."

"Who?" Lissa was confused there weren't many people we talked to let alone were close friends with.

"My daddy." Sam states followed by an awkward silence.

"Okay. How about you go play with Alexis while your mommy and I talk." Was all Lissa had to say before Sam ran up the stairs in to Alexis' room.

Wow I'm really into this story I wrote a lot and wanted to continue. But making chapters too long can be intimidating for both the author and reader so I decided to leave it as it was. So please review and check out my other story! Tell me if you like this story or not. I will try to update sooner! Thanks for reading bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I can NOT believe all the reviews I got! I am so excited thank you soo much for all your support. If you guys have any ideas for the story please review because I would love to use your guys' ideas. Well now let's get on with the story:**

RPOV

As Lissa called Tasha I was wondering if this was a good idea. But what Sam wanted she got. So I guess I have to suck it up for her. The thing that struck me the most was that Dimitri didn't even reply to my letters. Did that mean he didn't want anything to do with Sam and me? I wouldn't know until her came over.

"She said they'll come. I just told her it had been a while since we've seen each other. I didn't tell her anything you didn't want me to."

"Thanks." When Lissa had found out about how Sam was Dimitri's she had gotten so mad at Tasha. We agreed not to let Tasha know because Dimitri made his choice and we didn't need to ruin it for him.

"They'll be here tomorrow." She went on. "You okay?" she was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…. No yeah I'm fine, I'm the one who told you to call him so yeaaaa well I got to go could you look over Sam for me?"

"Yeah sure Rose" She replied enthusiastically.

So I headed over to the gym and did what I did best, beat the crap out of the dummies. I was beating them up for hours when I noticed I wasn't alone. I look behind me and see the most gorgeous pair of eyes looking back at me, well besides Dimitri but that was beside the point. "Hey."

"Hi my love." He replied to me.

"Want to spar?" I asked. I actually did want to be with something I was getting frustrated by myself.

"sure." So off we went to spar.

So this handsome guy was Sam's "dad" well that's what she liked to call him. He knew all about Dimitri, but still wanted to call Sam his own. He was perfect. His name was Jake. I met him a little after Dimitri left with Tasha. I met him in one of the court café, and we clicked instantly. He was with me through every moment of me carrying Sam. After the spar me and him left to our rooms and decided to meet up for dinner. Sam would like this she absolutely loves him. So off I went to retrieve my daughter.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was sick and had to make up homework**** But I m better also my dad was leaving for a business trip and I got suckered into helping him pack another**** So again I m sorry but thanks to all the reviews. I started this chapter a while ago but took so long to finish so remember to review and please don't hate me. Also sorry for the spelling I didn't have enough time to check over this. The faster you review the faster I reply.**


End file.
